Baja Blast/Gallery
This is a gallery of images of Mountain Dew Baja Blast. Designs 2004 - 2005 Baja Blast.jpg|Baja Blast's first label art. Mountain-Dew-Baja-Blast-2004-Fountain-Cup.jpg|Baja Blast's first cup design. Photograph courtesy of Mtndewkid.com Image mountaindewbajablast2.jpg|Contemporary Baja Blast fountain label. Mountain-Dew-Baja-Blast-2004-Advertisment.jpg|Mountain Dew Baja Blast 2004 Advertisement. Classic Baja Blast Wave Advertisement.jpg|Classic Baja Blast Wave Advertisement. Test Formula -481.JPG|Baja Blast's test can design before it had a name or an actual design, simply known as Flavor #481. Photograph courtesy of Mtndewkid.com Designs 2005 - 2011 Baja_blast_good.jpg|Baja Blast's label art from 2005 until 2011. Menu item bajablast.jpg|Baja Blast's cup design from 2005 until 2011. Tumblr m0ubwjzzp81r7q0ouo1 400.png|Contemporary Baja Blast fountain label. Designs 2011 - 2018 Baja Blast Logo.png|The previous Mountain Dew Baja Blast logo. Baja_Blast_Label_Art_2011.png|Baja Blast's previous label art Baja Blast.png|Baja Blast's previous cup Design. 2011 Baja Blast fountain Label.jpg|Previous Baja Blast fountain label. Dew Diet BajaBlast FTN.png|Diet Baja Blast's cup design. Diet Blast.JPG|Diet Baja Blast fountain label. Six additional drinks at Taco Bell.png|Six additional drinks at Taco Bell Baja Blast Freeze.jpg|''Baja Blast'' Freeze (photo by The Orange County Register)|link=http://www.ocregister.com/articles/taco-369609-bell-doritos.html?pic=2 Baja_Blast_Freeze_Cup_Design.png|Baja Blast Freeze's Cup Design Taco-bell-mtn-dew-baja-blast-freeze.png|Promotional artwork for Baja Blast Freeze. Diet Baja Blast in the fountain machine.png|A photograph of Diet Baja Blast at Taco Bell restaurants in the United States until 2015. Three Mountain Dew flavors at Taco Bell.png|A photograph of the three Mountain Dew Flavors at Taco Bell. Designs 2018 - Present Mountain Dew Baja Blast Zero Sugar.png|A Baja Blast Zero Sugar soda fountain label. Mountain Dew Baja Blast Zero Sugar at the new Taco Bell.png|Mountain Dew Baja Blast Zero Sugar at the new Taco Bell. 2014 United States Store Release Tumblr_n1ytdewidx1r24izlo2_r1_500.jpg|Leaked image of Baja Blast bottles from its upcoming store shelves release (Image courtesy of MountainDewFTW.tumblr.com) 0012000130320_CL_version_type_large.jpeg|Baja Blast's 12-pack design. $ 82.JPG|Baja Blast's alternate 12-pack design. Baja Blast bottle.jpg|Baja Blast's 2014 dome bottle design. 2015 United States Store Release Mountain-Dew-Sangrita-Blast.jpg|Leaked images of Baja Blast's second store release, accompanied by Sangrita Blast's debut store release. Dew_Baja_20.png|Baja Blast's dome bottle design. Baja Blast Sidekick Bottle 2014.png|Baja Blast's Sidekick bottle design. Baja_Blast_24_oz_can_2014.png|Baja Blast's 24 oz Can Design. Baja Blast Can Design 2014.png|Baja Blast's Can Design. This design was also used during DEWcision 2016. 0001200014246_A.jpg|Baja Blast's 30-pack design. Baja_Blast_and_Game_Fuel_Bottles_2014.jpg|Baja Blast and a Game Fuel bottle. $ 57.jpg|A photograph of a hoard of 12-packs of Baja Blast in 2015. IMG 20150822 185844.jpg|A photograph of an empty bottle of Baja Blast in 2015. 2016 United States Store Release Dew_Baja_20 sidekick.png|Baja Blast's sidekick bottle design during DEWcision 2016. Dew_Baja_16.png|Baja Blast's 16 oz. bottle design during DEWcision 2016. Dew_Baja_16.9.png|Baja Blast's 16.9 oz. bottle design during DEWcision 2016. Dew_Baja_33.png|Baja Blast's 33 oz. bottle design during DEWcision 2016. 22be7a9f-34f1-4f11-b7b3-eb1d3282d253_2.73c134b6a952fa3391f258655fdff28c.jpeg|Baja Blast's 12-pack design during DEWcision 2016. 8a0354da-12da-4821-aa4e-7b6623b87d36_2.c039cb2f593c7fd23d12308603fb1a57.jpeg|Baja Blast's 12-pack design for 16.9 oz. bottles, during DEWcision 2016. BajaBlastandPitchBlack.PNG|Baja Blast's DEWcision 2016 bottle design alongside its competitor, Pitch Black. CfNg4PcWIAEYm5x.jpg large.jpg|Pitch Black and Baja Blast's DEWcision 12-packs (Image credits to nick910ish on Twitter) CfabPjGUsAAJwse.jpg|Baja Blast and Pitch Black's DEWcision 2016 can designs. Mtn-Dew-Dewcision-2016-Baja-Blast-Pitch-Black.png|Pitch Black and Baja Blast's DEWcision 2016 20 oz bottle designs. 2018 United States Store Release Baja Blast in 20oz Bottle in 2018.png|A Baja Blast bottle with the prototype 2018 design label in the 20 oz bottle. -BringBajaBlastBack.png|#BringBajaBlastBack Pre-release of Mountain Dew Baja Blast in 20 oz bottles in 2018.png|A group of pre-released Baja Blast bottles with the prototype 2018 design label. Mountain_Dew_2.jpg|Promotional Image For Baja Blast 2018 Mountain_Dew_3.jpg|Promotional Image For Baja Blast 2018 2018 Baja Blast Bottle.jpg|The release of Baja Blast in Bottles of Summer 2018. Mountain Dew Baja Blast ribbed can design.jpg|A photograph of a can of Baja Blast with ribbed edges. 81OxTQ1WmKL. SL1500 .jpg|The Front view of Baja Blast. 81ny0lYLAjL. SL1500 .jpg|The Back view of Baja Blast. 81VY-FU7t-L. SL1500 .jpg|The Side view of Baja Blast. 91sMJ+PIWlL. SL1500 .jpg|The 2018 12 Pack Design of Baja Blast. 81ZjiaHlKcL. SL1500 .jpg|Another view of 2018 12 pack design. A 1 liter bottle of Baja Blast.jpg|A photograph of a 1-liter bottle of Baja Blast. Mountain Dew Baja Blast in alternative 12 pack cans.png|Baja Blast in Alternative 12 pack cans. A 2018 6 pack of 16.9 oz Bottles of Baja Blast.jpg|A 2018 6 pack of 16.9 oz Bottles of Baja Blast. A 2018 16.9 oz Bottle of Baja Blast.jpg|A 2018 16.9 oz Bottle of Baja Blast. A 2018 20 oz Bottle of Baja Blast.png|The 2018 Mountain Dew Baja Blast sidekick 20 oz. bottle design. 1-A2DUV-5.jpg|The front view of Baja Blast of 24 oz. cans. 2018 NASCAR Monster Chase Elliott 9 Baja Blast Car.jpg|Chase Elliott's 2018 Baja Blast NASCAR paint scheme. Mountain Dew Baja Blast in cans with a New York wording.png|Baja Blast N.Y. Rim. Mountain Dew flavors for Dew Nation Rewards.png|A photograph of participating Mountain Dew flavors for Dew Nation Rewards from 2018. Mountain Dew Citrus Cherry and Baja Blast.png|Mountain Dew Citrus Cherry and Baja Blast. 2019 United States Store Release Dew Baja 12.png|The front view of a can of 2019 Baja Blast. Dew Baja 16 1.png|The front view of a small bottle of 2019 Baja Blast. Dew Baja 16.9 1.png|The front view of a 16.9oz bottle of 2019 Baja Blast. Dew Baja 20 1.png|The front view of a 20oz Sidekick bottle of 2019 Baja Blast. Dew Baja 33 1.png|The front view of a big bottle of 2019 Baja Blast. BajaBlast0Bottle.jpg|A Baja Blast Zero Sugar bottle with the prototype 2019 design label in the 20 oz bottle. Mountain Dew Baja Blast in 2019.png|Baja Blast in 20oz sidekick bottles in 2019. 823 1551548707139.jpeg|A photograph of a group of 12-packs of Baja Blast on a store shelve spotted in Cincinnati, OH, by Duckieboy01. 819 1551548699317.jpeg|A photograph of a group of 16.9 bottles of Baja Blast on a store shelve spotted in Cincinnati, OH, by Duckieboy01. 2019 Canadian Store Release Mountain Dew Baja Blast in bottles in Canada.png|A sign from Canada, revealing the release date of Baja Blast in bottles of early 2019. Mountain Dew Baja Blast in 12oz cans in Canada.png|Baja Blast in 12oz cans in Canada. Mountain Dew Baja Blast spotted at Circle K in Canada.png|20oz sidekick bottles of Baja Blast spotted at Circle K in Canada. Mountain Dew Baja Blast now available in Canada or for a while.png|Mountain Dew Baja Blast now available in Canada or for a while. Baja-blast 1546621240.jpg|A different sized 12 pack alongside a 20 oz. Sidekick bottle of Baja Blast. D m9jYoXsAEiEj5.jpg|The Canadian 20 oz. Sidekick bottle design. Canadian Taco Bell Release Mountain Dew Baja Blast new logo.png|Mountain Dew Baja Blast new logo. Mountain Dew Baja Blast available at the Canadian Taco Bell Restaurants.png|Mountain Dew Baja Blast available at the Canadian Taco Bell Restaurants. Fan-made images Fake Baja Blast.jpg|This photoshop-made image sparked a hoax that led many to believe Baja Blast would be available in bottles. Category:Gallery pages